Right to rule
Right to rule is the respect points of your own kingdom, and it only appears in Warband. Its name is self explanatory. The higher your RTR is, the more likely lords will be to see you as real king and even join you. But if it's value is low, kingdoms will take you as a renegade and the lords will not join you or go diplomatic against you. In short words, no peace truce. Remember you, the player, are just a foreigner in Calradia and getting right to rule is very very difficult. Ways to gain it *Marry a lady. This will give you some right to rule, as it will make you more 'Calradian' to vassals and ensures your heirs will have the blood of Calradic nobility. *Dominate a faction, then take their desperate cease-fire. Making peace does the same job. *Send an emissary and be called as legit lord by any faction. *Send out companions to speak highly of you. *Slaughter peasants and raze towns. To be feared is better than to be loved. *Convince a lord to join your faction. Notes You can send out companions over 9000 times. The bonus is +3, quite an increase since it comes free. And if you are vassal of a king, the king will talk about your dangerous ambitions to your face, but he/she does nothing. And strangely the cease-fire bonus works if you are member of the dominating faction. i.e you may suddenly get right to rule while working as a hired mercenary or vassal of a winning faction. For every companion you send out to raise your right to rule, one other companion will object if they are in your party at the time the mission is given. If they object, you will be unable to send that party member out to raise your right to rule. The following are possible companions and who objects if that companion is sent out: *'Alayen' - Borcha objects *'Borcha' - Lezalit objects *'Lezalit' - Katrin Objects *'Katrin' - Artimenner Objects *'Artimenner' - Rolf Objects *'Rolf' - Firentis Objects *'Firentis' - Matheld Objects *'Matheld' - Marnid Objects *'Marnid' - Klethi Objects *'Klethi' - Jeremus Objects *'Jeremus' - Nizar Objects *'Nizar' - Bunduk Objects *'Bunduk' - Deshavi Objects *'Deshavi' - Ymira Objects *'Ymira' - Baheshtur Objects To prevent a companion from objecting and no longer being able to be sent out to raise your right to rule, you must not recruit the party member who objects until the objectee has already been sent out or you can dismiss the objector when you about to send your companion on a mission to raise right to rule. It is possible to have every companion recruited and send all but one on a mission to raise your right to rule without having to dismiss anyone if you follow the above list in reverse order. Start with Baheshtur (Or whomever you prefer) and dismiss Baheshtur (the objector) beforehand. Once a companion has already performed their mission to raise your right to rule it no longer matters if they object to who you send out. Category:Game mechanics